In a Vixen´s Embrace
This is a crossover story between Sly Cooper and Star Fox. Rated NC-17 for sexual content and femslash. In A Vixen´s Embrace Some time had passed after the disappearance of Sly. Carmelita was searching desperately for any clues leading to him, most of which were pointing towards Arabia and Egypt. She decided to investigate the former first, mostly because there was an important Interpol conference there, and she´d have enough time to investigate there before the meeting. As she landed from her plane and arrived at the marketplace, not much had changed there since her time travel there. It was the same colourful, vivid city bathing in the sun. Carmelita looked at the watch on her wrist. It was the time for her to find a hotel or inn room. Putting aside her shock pistol, she moved forwards to the center of the city. After much search, she found a small, rather modern hotel behind the corner. "Will have to do. Can´t complain here, as proven by my previous visit to Arabia", Carmelita chuckled to herself as she opened the door. Inside the foyer, the sight of several cooling systems and comfortable couches made Carmelita feel a lot better. At the counter of the hotel, an another vixen was waiting for the receptionist. The Interpol officer had never seen anyone who looked like that before. The vixen had blue fur, ice-cold eyes, a strange headband in her hair and a pilot gear on her hourglass form. So strange, yet so beautiful, Carmelita thought. "Excuse me, but have you happened to see a strange distress signal detected around here?" the stranger asked Carmelita. "Distress signal? I have no idea what you´re talking about", the officer thought. "A signal that is activated whenever a time machine is malfunctioning. The signal is located wherever the machine´s remains end up. My team mechanic told all that", the stranger told. Carmelita gasped. She now realized what the stranger was talking about. "What is in it for you? That thing is way too dangerous to use! I have the authority by Interpol to take it to safety!" Carmelita showed her badge. "The Star Fox team also has the authority, by the orders of General Pepper himself! If the machine ends up in the wrong hands, Venomian forces might use it for their evil ends!" the vixen yelled. Carmelita was so confused and so frustrated at all this that she was about to explode upon her, until the hotel receptionist lizard arrived at the desk. "What can I do for you, ladies?" he asked. "Two rooms. Preferably with air conditioning", the stranger requested. "Unfortunately, we have only one room available. They´ve sold well during these summer days. The room has two comfy beds and air conditioning, though", he explained. The blue vixen sighed in disappointment. "All right, it´ll do for us". As the two vixens took their key and climbed upstairs, the stranger began explaining the situation as Carmelita began to understand. "All the wars and massacres in our galaxy will be restarted if the time machine ends up in Star Wolf´s hands. They´re seeking it for the Venomian forces wanting to do all of that", she told. "Galaxy, massacres, star pilots....give me a break. Who even are you?" Carmelita asked in slight disbelief. "Call me Krystal. I´m one of the Star Fox team members. The rest of my team are on distant planets to take out Venom´s forces while I were sent to find the device before they do", the vixen explained. "Well, I do my policework alone too. I´m looking for a certain criminal who was sent back in time. I need to find the machine first to get there", Carmelita said. "Wouldn´t do that if I were you. If you chase some little delinquent while the machine just sits there, someone might as well steal it. And I won´t be the one to blame", Krystal pointed out. "Do you think I´m completely irresponsible? I have used the machine before and you haven´t, you alien girl!" Carmelita snapped. "Calm down, calm down. We can do this together. If you know what you´re doing", Krystal unlocked the hotel room with her key. It was extremely cozy looking out there. Two large beds were in the center, with several shelves and chairs surrounding it, and even a divan for sunbathing underneath a solar paneled balcony behind some curtains . "Not bad. Doesn´t differ much from Paris, though", Carmelita said. "Gosh, I´m tired. Might as well take a little rest. The sun sets in a few hours, and then we can go searching for the signal. It´ll be easier to find it when it´s dark", Krystal said. "You know, that´s a good plan. Didn´t know you had it in you", the officer smiled. "I´m gonna take a little tan as long as the sun is still up. Want to join?" Krystal suggested. "Don´t even think about it! I have my police files to inspect while you just loaf around!" Carmelita snapped and went to the bathroom. Krystal giggled and blushed. The officer seemed so cute to her when she was angry. Some time went by, and Carmelita decided to take a shower. The rush and heat previously during the day had made her sweat so heavily, it would´ve been uncomfortable to partake in all that action then. Wrapping a towel around her naked body, she left the shower and went to get dry clothes. It was awfully quiet in the room, as Krystal had went to the solar-paneled balcony. "What is that blue hairball up to now?" she thought as she peeked through the curtain to the balcony. Krystal was lying on the divan, wearing little more than a strapless pink bikini and sipping some Knickerbocker Glory spiked with alcohol. Carmelita almost dropped the towel at the sight. Her silky eyes and half-naked blue fur looked so beautiful and radiant in the sunset, and her feminine curves gave the officer a strange, moist feeling. She looked like a mermaid fox at the sunset shoreline scenery outside the balcony. "My-my, I never realized how beautiful you look", Carmelita blushed and stuttered in an insecure tone that she had never experienced before. "Thanks. So do you, Miss Good Cop. Care to join in?" Krystal asked. "Well, I guess so....whoops!" Carmelita suddenly slipped on the water on the floor and toppled on Krystal, spilling her ice cream all around her body. "Hey! Watch it!" she snapped at her. "Oh. I´m sorry. I´ll wipe it off", Carmelita took the towel off her and was about to wipe the stain off, but Krystal noticed her naked body quickly, and a sly smile appeared on her face. "No... such expensive towels should not be stained with cheap ice cream. Why don´t you do it yourself?" she winked at Carmelita. The Interpol officer was startled at such a perverted suggestion, but the lustful feelings she had towards the vixen overcame her shock. "Like this?" she dipped her finger on a jelly stain on Krystal´s thigh and tasted it. "Like that....expect with your mouth!" Krystal grinned evilly, pointing at the biggest ice cream stain on her bikini top. Carmelita did as told, and began licking the stain. The fabric on the top combined with the ice cream and body hair sure tasted weird on her tongue, but something still made it impossible to resist licking. "Oh! It tickles!" Krystal giggled as Carmelita kept licking until the ice cream stain was away. "There. It´s gone", the vixen sighed as her work was done. "Thank you, darling", Krystal grabbed Carmelita quickly and rewarded her with a kiss. She gasped at the shock of a sudden action, but as the kiss deepened, she realized how much she liked it. The Star Fox pilot forced Carmelita next to her on the divan as she began massaging her breasts. She moaned in huff and pleasure, for Krystal´s rubbing pace was so strong and fast. It wasn´t long before the vixen started playing with her pussy. "Ah! There! Good!" Carmelita shouted during the process until she finally came. "You liked it?" Krystal asked with an impish smile. Carmelita felt deeply ashamed and embarrassed for a sudden act of sexual intercourse, but also secretly pleased at such a wonderful experience. It wasn´t much different from her experience´s with Sly himself. "Yeah. I think so. But don´t tell anyone". She didn´t want this to leave these walls. As Krystal went to shower and get dressed, Carmelita noticed a tour map of Arabia on the table and started reading it. She peeked on the spot that the signal had been detected, which showed a rather luxurious, palace-like apartment. Home of the Sheik Mullah Kupar. "Related to that loafer ancestor of Sly, isn´t he?" Carmelita laughed as she took her laptop, searching for information on the owner of the place. Mullah Kupar seemed to be an honorable millionaire, but in reality, he was rumored to be involved in several gambling, opium smuggling and extortion businesses. He was also noted for his affinity for women of different species. "You think he´d be interested in the device as well, don´t you?" Krystal arrived from the shower, back in her normal wear. "Yes....but how did you know that?" Carmelita was surprised. "Telepathy. Typical for every Cerinian. Long story, I´ll explain someday. I guess we should go there and nab the device before the Sheik takes it somewhere else", Krystal explained. "We? I´ll take it alone! One crook is a piece of cake for a hard-boiled cop like me!" Carmelita boasted. "Well, from my experience, nobody can do anything alone. Fox wouldn´t have gotten far without my knowledge of the Cerinian battlestaff, for example", the pilot smiled. "Well I´m not some space pilot, I´m an Interpol officer!" Carmelita snapped. "You have been in trouble yourself on several occasions, haven´t you`? Admit it. Somebody needs to be saved every once on a while. Besides, I cannot watch as good women fall in adversity", Krystal explained. The officer considered this for a second. The strange vixen knew more about her than she ever thought. She also seemed to care about her, even before making out with her. "Very well. Any plans on entering the apartment?" Carmelita asked. "Actually, yes. The Sheik will be hosting a party tonight. As guarded as his vault will be, someone will be able to enter it while his attention is somewhere else. Show me the laptop, will you?" Krystal pointed at Carmelita´s laptop. She took the files and eventually found the floor plans of the apartment from the same place Carmelita found about the place itself. "Well looks like the top of the tower is the most heavily guarded. One of us should infiltrate there via vents and fake ID´s taken from the guards, while one of us entertains the Sheik to keep his thoughts somewhere else", Krystal explained. "You mean belly dance for some male? No way! I was forced to do that already once! You´re just like a member of the Cooper gang!" Carmelita disliked the plan already. "Well someone has to. I wouldn't waste any time myself infiltrating the vault to get the device, while you´d pull that off. Neither of us is useless in this case", Krystal said. "You do the dance, I do the infiltration. After all, I´m the tougher one, and you´re the beautiful one", Carmelita said. She was trying hard to not re-experience her past caper. "Beautiful? Well...thanks! All right, that´s fine too", Krystal blushed. Carmelita´s mouth hung open. She was showing up her attraction to Krystal again, yet not deliberately this time. But if it meant a plan that worked for her, it was all the better. "Let´s get ready. It´s now or never", she said. Category:Crossovers Category:Stories that are rated NC-17 Category:Sly Cooper